The present invention relates to a machine for picking asparagus.
Several problems are encountered in the picking of asparagus. The asparagus shoots protrude upwardly from the ground, and are often not uniform. Some of the shoots come up through the ground earlier than others, and therefore are taller and more mature than others. Consequently for any given asparagus patch, the asparagus within that patch varies considerably as to size and maturity.
This presents several problems in large scale growing of asparagus for market. The person picking the asparagus does not want to pick the young sprouts which are just beginning to come up through the ground. Furthermore, the older, more mature sprouts should be picked either at a higher level or not picked at all. This is because the asparagus becomes tough at its lower end as it grows and becomes more mature. The toughness rises upwardly through the stalk as the sprout becomes more mature. It is therefore desirable to pick the sprout at the point where it is tender and brittle.
Also, it is desirable to pick the sprouts which have the greatest thickness. For example, it may be desirable to pick only those sprouts which have a diameter of a half an inch or greater.
Presently, the most commonly used method for picking asparagus is by hand, which is an expensive and time consuming method. Furthermore, because it takes so long to cover a patch when picking by hand, it is not possible to make several passes over the patch within a short period of time.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved asparagus picking machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an asparagus picking machine which can be adjusted so that it will pick only those sprouts which have a diameter greater than a predetermined diameter.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an asparagus picking machine which will select between the asparagus sprouts which are too young, those which are at the proper size and maturity, and those which are too old.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an asparagus picking machine which will snap off the sprouts immediately above the point where the stalk has become hardened.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which will not damage or bring in contact with the ground the picked asparagus spears.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which not only picks the asparagus, but carries the asparagus sprouts away to a hopper for storage.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is capable of being adjusted for picking asparagus of different diameters, and of different heights.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.